<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turnabout Devil Fruit by Glorious_Mistress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331430">Turnabout Devil Fruit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorious_Mistress/pseuds/Glorious_Mistress'>Glorious_Mistress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The New World [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Alternate Universe - One Piece Fusion, POV Phoenix Wright, Phoenix has Robin's memories, Phoenix is a Devil fruit user, You don't need to watch One Piece to understand, kinda sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorious_Mistress/pseuds/Glorious_Mistress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To the world, Phoenix Wright was dangerous freak who had eaten a Devil Fruit. To Phoenix Wright, he was a sad man who missed his friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth &amp; Mitsurugi Shin | Gregory Edgeworth, Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth &amp; Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright, Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The New World [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Turnabout Devil Fruit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It tasted disgusting when he ate the fruit. He was only four at the time. The skin of the flowered fruit was beautiful. It called to him. His parents screams haunted him.</p><p> </p><p>It made him scared when he overheard his parents argue over whether to sell him. But he understood. Devil fruits users were worth millions if they were sold. His parents had been struggling all their lives. Besides, she had been through similar hardships.</p><p> </p><p>It made him happy when Miles Edgeworth stood up for him. No one had ever stood up for him. Only one man had stood up for her. Miles became his best friend the very next day.</p><p> </p><p>It <i>hurt</i> when the seaprism stone embedded within Gregory Edgeworth's silverware burned him. He quickly recognized the stone as a threat to his life. She had been hurt with it before. His blood and tears stained the Edgeworth home that day.</p><p> </p><p>It made him sad when his best friend suddenly moved away. He cried endlessly but he understood. She had lost many of those dear to her at his age. She had cried many times. He never stopped crying.</p><p> </p><p>It made him mad the way they spoke about themselves in Impel Down. No one seemed bothered by the fact they were called freaks just because they were different. But he bitterly understood. Her memories made it clear that's how life was meant to be.</p><p> </p><p>He missed his friends dearly. He missed going to school. But he needed to master his Devil powers. She had mastered them quickly. How he wished he could to go to middle school.</p><p> </p><p>He loved receiving letters from them. They had not forgotten him. She never received such love from others at his age. It was his special luxury.</p><p> </p><p>They allowed him to attend college. Everyone hated him. He didn't see his friends. She never went to college. He dropped out the second day.</p><p> </p><p>People on the streets stared at him with disgust when their eyes latch onto his green bracelet. It was nothing new. He knows he's regarded a freak. A demon child. A crime against nature. He does not mind. She was regarded a freak. A demon child. A crime against nature. He is older now. He has gained more of her memories. He understands the world and his expected place within it.</p><p> </p><p>To the world, Phoenix Wright was dangerous freak who had eaten a Devil Fruit. To Phoenix Wright, he was a sad man who missed his friends.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>